


The Broken Queen

by JStark



Series: The Broken Queen [1]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Abortion, Domestic Violence, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love Triangles, Politics, Suicide, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JStark/pseuds/JStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Marceline is forced to take responsibility for her kingdom, she falls back into destructive habits and the arms of her ex-boyfriend, Ash. Upon discovering that she is pregnant, Marceline finds herself in the middle of political betrayal, murder, and a love triangle that will change her life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Wizard and His Queen

     Marceline Abadeer’s eyes fluttered open to the faint rays of sunlight streaming into the small bedroom she shared with her boyfriend, Ash. Wrapping a thin blanket around her slender form to protect herself from the sun, Marceline glanced around the room, looking for the shirt she had discarded the night before. Upon finding it and discovering that Ash had torn most of the buttons off while undressing her, Marceline threw it on the floor and floated out of the room. She had more important things to worry about than getting dressed.

     “Hey Mar-Mar,” Ash said, standing up from the kitchen table. The wizard put his arms around Marceline’s waist. “You’re getting fat, babe. Lay off the red today.”

     Marceline froze, and her face lost what little color it had. She had known that she was pregnant for nearly two months now, but had assumed that she could avoid telling Ash for a little while longer.

     “I guess today is as good a day as any,” Marceline thought. “And tonight is the Festival of Kingdoms, and Ash should be in a good mood. He loves festivals. I can tell him when we get home and he won’t be too angry with me. He may even be hap-”

     Marceline was snapped out of her thoughts by Ash roughly grabbing her chin and forcing her to look up at him.

     “Did you hear me, you cow? I said to lay off the red today.”

     “I-I heard you, Ash,” Marceline whispered.

     “Good girl,” he replied, roughly pinching the vampire queen’s nipple.

     Ash sat back down at the table, where he opened a small plastic bag of white powder and poured a bit onto Marceline’s makeup mirror. Using a razorblade, Ash sorted the powder into thin lines and lowered his head to the mirror. Marceline walked out of the kitchen and into the small bathroom so she didn’t have to see the blood trickle from her boyfriend’s nose.

     As soon as the bathroom door was shut behind her, Marceline sunk to the floor and buried her face in her knees. As much as she had tried to convince herself that Ash would be okay with her pregnancy, she knew that he would be furious. He had made it clear that he hated children.

     Marceline couldn’t quite remember having unprotected sex with Ash, but she wasn’t surprised. Shortly after they had gotten back together, Marceline had developed a taste for the alcohol and hard drugs that Ash brought into their home. She chalked up her newfound interests to the stress of ruling the Vampire Kingdom, but, in reality, Marceline needed an escape from Ash’s harsh words and violent outbursts. It was easier for the queen to submit to Ash’s will when she was less aware of the world around her.

     “Get your fat ass out here, Marceline! I’m hungry,” Ash yelled from the kitchen.

      Marceline sighed and stood up. She went to her bedroom to find some clothes that would hide the small bump on her stomach, and steeled herself for the day that was to come.

     Later that evening, Marceline floated in front of her dingy full-length mirror as she tried to decide what outfit to wear to the Festival of Kingdoms. Although Marceline had never been the kind of person to worry about her appearance, Ash has laid down a strict set of rules regarding what she was and was not allowed to wear when they went out in public. He forbade Marceline from showing too much of her body, while insisting that she still look sexy. It was even worse when Marceline was expected to appear in a royal capacity, like at tonight’s festival.

     The Festival of Kingdoms was a highly anticipated yearly event. The royalty of every kingdom in Ooo, along with many of their citizens, traveled to the Candy Kingdom’s fairgrounds, where they would showcase examples of local food, music, dancing, and art. On the third day, Princess Bubblegum hosted a meeting where treaties were renewed and alliances were strengthened. After the political business was attended to, nearly everyone gathered in the Candy Castle’s ballroom to dance, eat and drink well into the next morning.

     Marceline had never attended the festival as the Vampire Kingdom’s ruler, but recently she had been forced to take on the official responsibilities that she had ignored for nearly a two hundred years. After a misunderstanding between a vampire and a high ranking member of the Flame Kingdom’s congress ended in a skirmish that caused the death of fifty-three men, Marceline recognized the growing need for an active leader.  She had made her best efforts to be responsible and stop acting like a teenager. So far, Marceline had drafted a treaty between the vampires and the people of the Fire Kingdom that was to be signed on the last day of the festival, and she felt that her efforts had somewhat paid off.

     Marceline finally settled on a demure red sundress, which she spread out on the small, unmade bed. She was putting on a bit of makeup when the bathroom door opened and Ash stepped out. He walked over to the closet, throwing his wet towel on the bed as he went by.

     “Cute dress, Mar-Mar,” Ash remarked.

     Marceline smiled and stepped into the dress. While smoothing out the wrinkles, Marceline let her hand linger on her stomach.

     “It will be okay. Mama promises,” Marceline whispered to her reflection. She couldn’t quite shake the feeling that, although her words were right, she didn’t believe what she was saying.

            A few moments later, Marceline was burying her face into Ash’s neck as they soared through the sky. Nearly everyone now used the automobiles that Princess Bubblegum had reproduced using pre-Mushroom War designs, but Marceline much preferred the intimacy of flying above the world in Ash’s arms. Before long, the twinkling lights from the carnival were below them, and Ash began to float closer to the ground.

              Marceline and Ash wove through the crowd hand in hand, taking in the sights and sounds of the festival.  Marceline was pleased to see that Flame Princess, who had risen in rank to the Flame Queen after her father’s death, had decided to attend the festival along with many of her citizens.

“Ash, may I go speak to Flame Queen about the treaty?” Marceline asked.

“Sure babe,” he replied. “I’ll be at the Emerald Kingdom’s booth.”

Marceline approached Flame Queen and gently touched the fiery woman’s shoulder.

“Oh, hello Marceline. You look…lovely,” the Flame Queen sneered.

“I was just thinking the same about you!” Marceline replied, cringing at the fake sugar

she had forced into her voice. “My subjects and I are very happy to be forming a bond with the Fire Kingdom.”

            “Likewise,” the Flame Queen said, turning around just in time to see a small creature made of fire approaching a display of woven grass wreaths made by the citizens of the Grass Nation. “Flambo, no! Look, I have to go.”

            Marceline waved the queen away to deal with Flambo’s curiosity and turned to see her friend Finn the human standing behind her.

            “Boo!” He shouted.

            Marceline jumped, then smiled at Finn. He had grown quite considerably, both physically and in maturity, since their first meeting six years ago when Finn was a twelve year old boy.

            “What’s up, dweeb?” Marceline asked.

            “Not much, just looking around for Jake and Lady Rainicorn. They were chasing after the kids and we got separated.” Finn looked behind Marceline. “Is Ash here?”

            “Yeah, he should be around here somewhere.”

            “Oh,” Finn replied, disappointed. He hadn’t been fond of Ash since the incident in which he had tricked the heroes into entering Marceline’s memory core in order to make her forget that they had broken up.  “How have things been going?”

            “Uh, great,” Marceline said, casting her eyes to the ground as she remembered the things Ash had said to her throughout the day.

            Finn leaned close to his friend. “Marcy, tell me the truth. Is something wrong?”

            “Well…Finn, it’s complicated. Ash is a good guy…but helping me run the Vampire Kingdom has been stressing him out and…” Marceline trailed off when she noticed Finn’s eyes get wide.

            “What’s going on, babe?” Ash asked, an obvious edge to his voice. “I thought I told you not to speak to _humans._ ”

            “You did Ash, I’m sorry,” Marceline said.

            Ash roughly grabbed her wrist and pulled her away. Finn looked on helplessly as Ash twisted Marceline’s arm. She was looking up at him with fear in her eyes. Finn could tell that she was apologizing, and he started to go after them, but by the time he could make his body move, they were already lost in the crowd.

            “How dare you embarrass me like that?” Ash hissed in Marceline’s ear. “Stop apologizing and smile you dumb cunt, people are staring. We’re going home. Ashicus Flyicus!”

            Marceline clung to Ash as he took off into the night. She internally scolded herself for even talking to Finn. Ash had told her over and over again that mortal beings were beneath them, and they were, but Finn was…different. He had been her friend when everyone else was too scared to see past her fangs.

            Ash floated to the ground and pushed Marceline away. She stumbled to the ground, and floated after her boyfriend.

            “Ash, please. Don’t be angry…”

            Ash spun around and grabbed Marceline by the collar of her dress.

            “Are you fucking him? Is that why you always want to be around him?”

            “No,” Marceline said. “I would never do that, Ash. I love you”

            “I love you too, Mar-Mar. That’s why I have to yell sometimes. I’m just watching out for you.” The wizard hugged Marceline close to him and stroked her hair. “Now promise me that you won’t pull stupid shit like again, okay?”

            “Okay,” Marceline said meekly.

            Ash smiled. “Now go inside and make me a sandwich, then go on in the bedroom. I’ll be in soon.”

            Marceline made Ash’s sandwich and then went to get ready for bed as instructed. She put on a simple lace nightgown, and climbed underneath the blankets. Her head was pounding, and a light bruise was already forming at her wrist. She buried her face in her pillow, and briefly wondered if she should still tell Ash about the baby. Running her hand across her stomach, Marceline realized there was no point in putting it off another day. Ash found something to be angry about every day; it would useless to try to wait until he was in the perfect mood.

            After a few minutes, Marceline heard the door open. Ash slid into bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

            “I’m sorry, Mar-Mar,” he whispered.

            “I’m sorry too, Ash. Look I have something to tell you. I-“

            “Shhh. Tell me later.”

            Ash began lifting Marceline’s nightgown while tugging his pants down. He kissed her neck slowly, and slipped his finger into her thong.

            “Ash…No, I need to talk to you,” Marceline said.

            “It can wait,” Ash said, his breath speeding up. He started to spread Marceline’s legs, but she pulled away from him.

            Marceline stood up ran to the other side of the room.

            “Ash, globdammit, I said stop!”

            Marceline’s body tensed with fear. She had never spoken to Ash like that before.

            “What the fuck did you say to me?” Ash asked, advancing towards the cowering woman.

            “I don’t want to have sex, Ash. I need to talk to you.”

            “What is so important that you felt the need to talk to me like that?”

            Marceline took a deep breath. “Ash, I’m pregnant.”

            Ash stopped and stared at Marceline. She had backed herself against the bedroom wall, and they stared at each other silently for a few agonizing moments.

            “Please don’t be mad,” she whispered.

            Marceline’s voice seemed to break the spell over Ash. He rushed forward and grabbed her throat, pinning her against the wall.

            “I. Will. Not. Be. A. Father,” Ash said, punctuating each word by slamming Marceline’s head against the wall.

            Marceline began to panic as the world around her dimmed. Ash suddenly released his grip and walked out of the room. Marceline gasped as and filled her lungs with air, then tried her best to crawl back to the bed, but couldn’t. She settled for curling up as tightly as she could on the floor. She briefly wondered if Ash had left, but his heavy footsteps in the hall soon provided her with an answer.

            Ash was holding a knife from the kitchen. He kneeled on the floor next to Marceline and spread her legs.

            “I love you, Mar-Mar,” he whispered, “but I’m not having a kid to fuck up everything I’ve worked for.”

            Marceline weakly tried to stop Ash, but as soon as she felt the sharp, cold kiss of the knife entering her vagina, she slipped into darkness.


	2. An Attack

            Doctor Princess stood outside of the lab-turned-hospital, speaking in hushed tones with the worried Princess Bubblegum.

            “Based on a quick examination of the patient, you did an excellent job of keeping her stable,” the doctor said. “As a Vampire, it’s impossible to kill her without the use of a ceremonial stake, but whoever did this sure came close. Did you catch the aggressor?”

“No,” Princess Bubblegum replied. “We think it was her boyfriend, Ash. He was always cruel to her, but she loved him, or at least she tried to convince herself that she did. I begged her to leave him and come to the castle, but she refused. I assumed that he discovered her pregnancy and tried to kill her or the child. Maybe both.”

“I would say your right,” Doctor Princess said sadly.

“If it’s not too much trouble, would you consider staying the night?” Princess Bubblegum asked. “In case there are complications?”

“Sure, Princess,” the doctor replied.

“Wonderful! I put Finn and Jake up in my room for the night. They’re the ones who brought Marceline in. I’m going to stay with Marceline, and I’ll have Peppermint Butler fix up the guest room for you. Have you seen him?” Princess Bubblegum looked around for her servant.

“No,” Doctor Princess answered. “After he dropped me off here, he left.”

“Oh, no matter,” the candy princess said, puzzled. “Come with me, I’ll get you settled in.”

Princess Bubblegum showed Doctor Princess to the guest room and gave her a pair of pajamas. After she was sure that her guest was comfortable, she went back to her lab. She dragged a recliner from its spot near her bookshelf to Marceline’s cot, and settled in for the night. The princess gently took the vampire queen’s cold hand and held it against her warm, pink face. 

“Oh Marceline,” Princess Bubblegum whispered as a single tear slipped from her eye.

She was reminded of her adolescence, and the time she had spent with Marceline as they both struggled to find an identity in the shadows of their fathers’ influence. Before long, Princess Bubblegum’s thoughts had turned to the many hot summer nights Marceline had spent in her bed: their bodies pressed together, her hand wrapped in the Vampire’s hair, and an almost palpable sense of content in the air. They had found happiness in each other, until that is, the Candy King had found out about the relationship.

He had banished Marceline from the kingdom and forbade Princess Bubblegum from seeing her again. Marceline had begged the princess to disobey her father so that they could run away together, but she refused. Her father’s health was failing, and he had begun the process of handing the kingdom over to his daughter. Marceline had still refused to accept that the relationship was over and, in a moment of anger that she had regretted for years, Princess Bubblegum had told her former lover that the Candy Kingdom was the only thing that mattered to her, and that she never wanted to see her, or any Vampires, again.

Marceline had run away and not returned to the Candy Kingdom for many years. Upon her return, Princess Bubblegum was heartbroken to find that she was still bitter about the fight, and in no mood to rebuild the friendship they had lost. Over time, Marceline’s anger had waned, and the two women formed an uneasy bond. It was a poor replacement for what they had shared during their youth, but it was better than the uncomfortable silence they had shared before.

Marceline had even come to Princess Bubblegum one night, her eyes tired and her hands shaking, for advice about the precarious relations between her kingdom and the Flame people. Rather than advising her, the princess had led her to the bed and undressed her, slowly, savoring the moment because she knew in her heart that it wouldn’t last, _couldn’t_ last. She was tracing her lips along Marceline’s stomach when she felt a hand gently push her away.

“No,” Marceline had whispered, choking back tears. “That time’s over. We can’t go back. I-I have to go.”

That had been the last time Marceline had visited the castle. Shortly thereafter, Ash had moved in with her and rumors had begun to spread about the queen who often gave slurred speeches from behind dark sunglasses and long sleeves in an attempt to hide the bruises that dotted her pale skin. Princess Bubblegum had sent a few of her best spies to Marceline’s home, where they had taken pictures that showed the queen’s alcohol and drug abuse, as well as the near torture that Ash put her through every day. Princess Bubblegum had offered to help Marceline, but she was still as stubborn and prideful as ever. She had sent the princess away, a bottle of vodka in her hand, and a sad smirk on her face.

Princess Bubblegum forced herself to stop reliving the past. She reluctantly let go of Marceline’s hand and wiped the tears from her face. She closed her eyes, settled back into the recliner, and was sound asleep within seconds.

Outside of her castle, hidden behind a tall hedge, Ash lay in wait. He was studying the banana guards and trying to find a way to get into the castle. He had nearly settled on using a spell to immobilize the guards and then walking right into the castle through the front door, but he couldn’t make himself take the first steps. The courage he had felt just a few minutes ago in the tavern was now gone, along with much of the rage he had felt towards Marceline. He was, in fact, starting to regret what he had done to her. Deep down, Ash loved Marceline, but his love was overshadowed by his need for power. The promise of becoming the Vampire King was too great to ignore.

Ash planned on finding Marceline and taking her to the small, dingy apartment that he and Peppermint Butler used as a base of operations. Once she was there, he assumed that his co-conspirator would know what to do. Either way, Ash was confident that Marceline would once again forgive him, even for his latest transgression. After she had time to forget about what had happened, he would ask for her hand in marriage. It was at this point that Ash and Peppermint Butler disagreed: Peppermint Butler wanted to kill Marceline, and Ash wanted to simply strip her of her powers. Ash liked the idea of keeping a powerless Marceline around; he enjoyed the sex and, occasionally, the companionship that she offered. Maybe, after the crown was firmly in his, and Peppermint Butler’s, control, he would even allow her to carry his child. It might be nice to have a son.

Ash rose to his feet and pulled his wand from his pocket. Pointing it at the banana guards, he whispered “Guardicus stunicus!” Every banana guard in the kingdom fell to the ground, alive but immobile. Ash slipped his wand into the waistband of his pants, and walked to the heavy, candy-studded doors. He turned the knob, and silently pushed the door open. Slowly, trying not to make much noise, he began searching the castle for his girlfriend. Before long, he nearly ran into a stout cinnamon roll who was carrying tea from the royal kitchen to his room.

“Listen, buddy,” Ash said as he pinned the Cinnamon Bun to the wall, “I need you to stay quiet and tell me where Marceline is.”

“Who’s that?” Cinnamon Bun asked.

“Ugh…She’s….Look, just tell me if there’s an infirmary? Somewhere that they would keep a sick person?”

“Oh,” Cinnamon Bun said, “uhh, Princess Bubblegum’s lab! It’s down the hall and to the right.”

“Thanks. Now be good and go back to bed. Don’t tell anyone you saw me, okay?”

“Okay,” Cinnamon Bun replied. He turned and continued his way, oblivious to the damage he had just done.

Ash started to put his wand away, but decided that he may need it. He walked carefully to Princess Bubblegum’s lab, his heart pounding. He stood in front of the lab’s door for a moment, collecting his nerves. When he gathered the courage, he opened the door stepped into the darkened room. After his eyes adjusted, Ash looked around, his eyes settling on Marceline. He hadn’t expected to see her hooked to any machines, and for a fleeting moment he wished again that he had never hurt her. His regret quickly turned to panic when he realized that getting Marceline away from the castle would be a much more difficult task then he had originally thought.

Ash went over to the bed, tiptoeing past the sleeping princess. He lifted Marceline’s arm and began to pull out the first IV. He was so focused on removing the tubes from his girlfriend’s arms that he didn’t hear Princess Bubblegum jolt awake behind him.

“Guards!” She yelled. “Finn! Jake! Intruder!”

Ash was startled by the sudden screaming, and he ripped the second IV from Marceline’s arm roughly. He was reaching for the breathing tube when Princess Bubblegum roared and jumped on his back. She pounded her small fist into his head, but she was ineffective against the wizard. He threw her off his back and, with a flick of his wand, pinned her against the wall with an invisible barrier. He turned back to Marceline, but was once again interrupted when Finn and Jake burst through the door.

Finn charged at Ash, his sword in front of him.

“I’ll kill you!” he yelled.

Ash dodged Finn’s sword and pointed his wand at the hero. Finn swung his sword towards Ash’s outstretched arm, knocking the wand away and sending the spell intended for him ricocheting across the room and towards Jake. The second that the wave of magic hit Jake’s chest, he fell on the floor, paralyzed. Finn looked at his friend, then at Ash’s wand, then back at Jake.

Finn and Ash dove for the wand at the same time, but Finn grabbed it first, and snapped the thin piece of wood in half. Ash growled and pinned Finn to the ground by his neck with both hands, strangling the young hero. Finn’s vision was getting fuzzy when Ash was thrown off of him by a pink blur. It was Princess Bubblegum; when the wand had broken, the invisible barrier pinning her to the wall disappeared.

Ash was physically stronger than the princess, but she was determined to save her friends. She managed to pin Ash to the floor, but knew that she couldn’t hold him down for long. She looked wildly around the room, her eyes finally settling on the hypodermic needle resting on the table next to Marceline’s cot. She had laid it out earlier in the night in case Marceline had went into shock, and had forgot to put it away once her condition was stabilized.

Princess Bubblegum reached for the needle while concentrating on keeping Ash subdued. There was a brief and terrifying moment when the princess thought that it was out of her reach, but she stretched a little further and was able to pick it up. She raised it high above her head and tried to plunge it into Ash’s neck, but he pushed her away, ran to the open window, and was out of sight in seconds.

Princess Bubblegum dropped her makeshift weapon in disgust, and looked down at the now tattered nightgown she was wearing. She looked around the room, slowly taking in the destruction Ash had caused. Fluid from Marceline’s IV was leaking on the floor, mingling with the blood from her arm. Finn was rubbing his bruised throat and kneeling over his Jake. And Jake was lying on the floor, his eyes half open, smiling weakly at Finn.

“It’ll be okay, buddy,” the dog said, closing his eyes.

The scene in front of her was too much for Princess Bubblegum to take in. She ran into the hallway screaming for someone, _anyone_ , to help her. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I've written in a long time and I would really appreciate any constructive critisim or review that you have to offer! Thanks for reading!


End file.
